List of Strategies
Aggressive *Ablazion *Abomination spam *Aether Power Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Aether/Water *Aggro Rainbow *Anubis Immortifier *Burn and Heal *Dead Rising *Dive/Parallel Universe *Dragons' Rebirth (Upgraded) Note: uses Phoenix, a not yet released card. *Earth Creature Rush *Fahrenheit Annihilation *FFQ (Orthodox) *FFQ (Pillarless) *Fire Bolt Rush *Firewall of Death! *Fire/Gravity Graviton Deck (Upgraded) *Fire (Immolation) *Gravity Deck *Graboid Nova Aggro Removal *Growthsplosion *Growth/Freeze *Holy Light (Quantaless) (Upgraded) *Ice Skeleton *Immolation Golem Rush (Pillarless) *Lava golem army *Lava-Lava deck (Upgraded) *Lightning's Revenge (Upgraded) Note: uses Fractal, a not yet released card. *Mega Attack Builder *Mono Entropy *Mono-Fire *Mono-Life Aggro *Mono-Water Speed deck *No-Land Stompy *Nova Rush *Nova Rush for Top 50 Grinding *Rainbow Dragon Deck (Upgraded) *Rustler/Miracle Mastery *Seism Rush Deck (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Streamlined Firefly Queen deck *Swiss Army Rainbow (Upgraded) *Time for Aether! Control * Counter-Rainbow (Upgraded) * Drainer Deck (Modified) * Drainer Deck (Orthodox) * Duo, Gravity/Earth * Earthquake Rainbow * Entropy / Darkness Shut-Down * Gravity and Aether Defense * Gravity/Earth * Gravity Mono Deck * Hourglass Control * Minimize and Maximize * Momentum Aether * Mono-Aether * Mono-Darkness * Mountain (Earth-gravity) (Upgraded) * Owl-City * Pillar Killer (Upgraded) * Rainbow Killer (Upgraded) * Reverse Time (defensive strategy) * Super Armagio * Toadfish Swarm * Total Eclipse Shutdown Note: uses Fractal, a not yet released card. Life Gain * Aether/Life Mastery * Bond of Health * Dark Denial/Delay/Drain * Entropy Life gain * Eternium * FFQ (Life gain, unupgraded) * Level Three 50% Mastery * Level 3 Mastery: Vampires * Super Armagio * Super Vampire * Vampire Lifedrain (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional * Vampire Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional Poison * BoneSon * Bonewall Pure poison * Flying Arsenics * Level 3 Toadfish Deck Note: Upgrades Optional * Lots of poison * Poison Flayer * Poison, poison, and more poison * Poisonous Sun * Puffy Adrenals * Speed Poison * Time / Rainbow Poison (Upgraded) Devour * Blessing/Otyugh * Cannibal * Gravitational Armor * Locust (Time/Aether) * Mummy Swarm Note: uses Mummy, a not yet released card. * Nytu's beginner god killer Note: Cheap * Otyugh/Bonewall * Pharaoh Swarm Note: uses Pharaoh, a not yet released card. * Scarab Deck * scarab/safe Other *Cards waster *Dark - Skelies *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Modified) *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Orthodox) *Firebolt Deck *Flying OE/Bone Wall *Growth Mutation Deck *Hope Eternal Note: uses Fractal and Hope, two not yet released cards. *Hourglass/Rainbow Deck *Killed all but one god (mutation) *Level 5 Farmer *Light / Farenheit (Upgraded) *Light/Fire Cremation (Towerless) (Upgraded) *Malignant Cell and Empathic Bond *Malignant Scavengers (Upgraded) *Mono-Light *Multiple Weapons Strategy *Mutation Deck *Nhan1st Fun Boom deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Life Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Entropy Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Gravity Deck *Power Universe (Upgraded) *Rainbow Fake God Farmer *Rainbow Jumble Mix *Rainbow of Defense (Upgraded) *Rainbow 'Zeal' (Upgraded) *Scaredgirl's Rainbow (Upgraded) *Scavenger Deck *SKULL's Rainbow (good for pvp) (Upgraded) *Small Starter Rainbow *Speed Rainbow (Upgraded) *The Devil Deck (Upgraded) *The Horribly Slow Yet Rewarding Lv.5-Grinder Life Gain